I'm a True Boy
by Yuto Eru
Summary: "Apa yang ingin kau pastikan dariku?" ia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan tajam. "A… aku…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku terlalu takut karena hanya kita berdua saja yang ada di ruangan ini.  first fanfic, KurapikaxNeon, R&R Please


**a/n : **Haii~ Minna… yosh! Perkenalkan saya adalah Author baru. Selama ini saya hanya menjadi _silent reader, _dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuat _account_ dan akhirnya membuat Fanfic. Jadi saya mohon bantuan dari Senpai-senpai di sini, Ini adalah Fanfic perdana saya jadi ya… mohon maaf jika jadi hasilnya super abalita.

**Summary : **"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan dariku?" ia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan tajam. "A… aku…" aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku terlalu takut karena hanya kita berdua saja yang ada di ruangan ini.

**Warning : **AU, OOC (Parah), Typo, Miss typo, Hetero pairing, Gaje, Romance nyempil dikit, EYD dan diksi yang abal.

**Pairing : **KurapikaxNeon

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.Don't like don't read.**

**.oOo.**

**Neon POV**

Angin sepoi berhembus memainkan dan sedikit menyibak tirai kamarku. Aku tersenyum simpul, hari ini kelihatannya akan cerah. Aku sekilas melirik jam dinding yang ada di sudut kamar ku, sudah pukul 09.00 pagi, aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur "bosaaaann…" teriakku. Ahh~ walaupun diluar cerah tapi pagi ini sudah membuatku bosan. Aku berguling-guling di kasur untuk mencari ide agar aku tidak mati kebosanan.

Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah, bagus semakin bosan dan jenuh aku memikirkannya karena kalau bukan karena aku pergi kuliah aku tidak di perbolehkan keluar itu pun harus dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Bermain dengan pelayan-pelayanku? Ah.. semalaman aku sudah bermain tapi tetap saja bosan. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal ah! Iya kenapa tidak ketempat papa saja.

Aku tersenyum senang, kurapihkan rambutku dan kuraih tas selempang yang ada disebelahku. Buru-buru aku menuruni tangga hingga hampir terjatuh. Namun ketika aku melewati halaman depan rumah ku, aku dihadang oleh _bodyguard-bodyguard _yang papa perintahkan untuk menjagaku "Nona Neon, anda mau pergi kemana?" Tanya salah seorang dari _bodyguard _itu "Ke tempat papa" jawab ku singkat "Tapi kami diperintahkan agar memastikan anda tetap di rumah" aku tahu pasti kalian akan menjawab seperti itu "Aku tidak peduli… wee" ku julurkan lidah ku kepada mereka dan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin.

Aku yakin mereka masih mengerjarku, tapi kemudian aku berbelok ke gang kecil jalan pintas menuju tempat papa. Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Neon Nostrad putri tunggal keluarga Nostrad. Ayahku memiliki bisnis sebuah restoran mewah di Yorkshin City yang mempunyai cabang di seluruh dunia. Biasanya jika tidak sedang ada kuliah atau jika aku sedang bosan dan tidak ada hal yang menarik bagiku seperti saat ini, aku selalu datang ke restoran papa membantu perkerjaan di sana atau mungkin mengacaukan perkerjaan yang ada disana hehehe…

Apa kalian tahu? Entah apa yang ada di pikiran papa kenapa ia hanya memperkerjakan pegawai laki-laki di sana. Jadi jika aku pergi kesana untuk meramaikan suasana dan untungnya papa dengan berat hati mengijinkan ku untuk melakukan sesuka hati termasuk saat aku meminta menjadi _waiters_ di restoran papa.

**.oOo.**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan restoran milik papa _la café _yang dalam bahasa Prancis artinya kopi, restoran papa memang terkenal akan kopinya yang enak. Kulihat arloji yang melingkar di lengan kiri ku, sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 berarti sebentar lagi waktunya restoran buka. Dilihat sudah rapinya kursi-kursi serta meja yang ada di luar halaman restoran, restoran papa juga menyediakan ruangan _outdoor, _untuk para tamu yang ingin menikmati cuaca yang cerah atau pun untuk acara pesta.

Aku segera masuk kedalam restoran, aku sedikit heran kenapa para pegawai berbaris rapi sejajar di tengah ruangan. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pegawai yang paling ujung yang kebetulan berada dekat denganku, "Hei, ada apa? Kenapa semua pegawai berkumpul" "Ah, rupanya anda nona Neon. Begini Bos bilang hari ini ada koki baru yang menggantikan koki lama kita yang sedang cuti katanya encok yang dideritanya tidak kunjung sembuh" jawab pegawai itu sopan, aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu seperti apa orangnnya?" tanyaku lagi "Dia belum kemari, dia masih ada di ruangan Bos. Kudengar walaupun masih muda kemampuan memasaknya bisa disetarakan koki kelas 1 sebentar lagi munggkin dia akan kemari memperkenalkan diri" oh begitu, aku paham dan kini aku ikut berbaris dengan mereka.

10 menit kemudian kulihat papa keluar dari ruangannya dan di samping kanannya terdapat seseorang aku tidak jelas melihatnya, mungkin ia koki yang di maksudkan tadi. Papa sedikit terkejut melihat kebberadaanku di sini "Neon? Kenapa kau kemari tidak kuliah?" Tanya papa, aku menggeleng "Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan aku bosan dirumah terus, tidak apa-apa kan aku disini" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan papa hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau saja Neon. Ah iya dan perkenalkan ini adalah koki baru yang akan berkerja disini mulai sekarang" ujar ayahku "Kenalkan namanya Kurapika" ujar ayahku lagi, orang yang dipanggil Kurapika pun langsung menghadap ke arah kami, ia sedikit membungkuk "Salam kenal, namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Mohon kerja samanya" ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, rambut pirang sebahu iris mata sebiru langit tingginya sih melebihi ku sedikit dan sepertinya ia pendiam terlihat dari wajahnya yang dingin itu tapi wajahnya maniiss banget lebih manis dariku sainganku bertambah deh… tapi tumben papa memperkerjakan pegawai perempuan? Bukannya waktu itu ia pernah bilang tidak akan memperkerjakan pegawai perempuan lalu kenapa ia menerima Kurapika bekerja disini? Aku memperhatikan kurapika lagi, tapi kalau ia perempuan kenapa dadanya datar sedatar jalan raya? Tapi dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Karena terlalu asik memperhatikan Kurapika dan tenggelam dalam pikirannku yang berdebat apakah Kurapika itu laki-laki atau perempuan, tanpa sadar pandangan kami saling bertemu kemudian ia tersenyum kearahku kemudian ia pergi mengikuti papa, dan sekarang bisa kurasakan kalau jantung ku kini berdebar lebih cepat dan kedua pipi ku terasa panas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras kenapa aku deg-deg-an gini? Masa aku suka dengan Kurapika? Lagi pula belum jelaskan Kurapika itu laki-laki, perempuan atau jangan-jangan hermaprodit? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lebih keras, tuh kan kalau aku pusing jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh.

**.oOo.**

Sudah sepekan ini Kurapika berkerja disini, aku terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya selain aku penasaran _gender_ aslinya dia itu orangnya misterius sekali terlalu pendiam malahan tapi perkerjaan yang ia lalukan selalu bagus masakannya juga enak, bahkan banya tamu-tamu baru yang berdatangan untuk mencoba masakannya. Sekarang pukul 15.30 restoran sedikit sepi aku duduk disalah satu kursi tamu yang ada di dekat jendela, ku lihat dari luar jendela kurapika baru saja kembali entah dari mana itu aku tidah tahu, ketika ia memasuki restoran ia membungkuk member hormat kepadaku dan kemudian menuju dapur.

Karena duduk-duduk disini lama-lama membuatku bosan aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang kerja papa sekalian mendingnkan diri, kalian tahu kantor papa AC-nya sangat dingin itu wajar saja ruangan sekecil itu AC-nya dipasang 3 buah.

Ku ketuk pintu ruang kerja papa, aku mendengar suara papa menyuruh untuk masuk saja kemudian aku memasuki ruang kerjanya dan kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Neon? Ada apa? Apa kau ingin pulang?" Tanya papa kepadaku tapi matanya terus memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya, aku duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan di sudut ruangan "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Kurapika" jawabku "Kurapika? Memangnya ada apa dengannya sayang?" Papa malah bertanya kembali dan ia kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya itu "Bukannya waktu itu papa bilang hanya akan memperkerjakan pegawai laki-laki saja?" Tanya ku "Hn. Lalu maksud mu apa sayang? Bisa cepat katakan papa sedang sibuk" ia melihat ke arah ku.

"Lalu kenapa Kurapika diterima berkerja disini? Dia itu kan perempuan" papa menaikkan sebelah alisnya kelihatannya ia bingug "Darimana kamu mempunyai pendapat semacam itu? Kurapika itu laki-laki. Di tanda pengenalnya pun jenis kelaminnya jelas-jelas ditulis laki-laki" bahkan papa memberiku photocopy tanda pengenal Kurapika, aku membacanya dan benar disitu Kurapika itu laki-laki "Tapi mana mungkin ada laki-laki semanis itu? Apa papa tidak curiga? Jangan-jangan dia menyamar seperti di film-film" jawab ku asal. Papa menghela nafas "Kenapa kamu jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh sih? Sudahlah papa sedang sibuk jangan ganggu papa lagi" "Huh! Ya sudah kalau papa tidak percaya padaku. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri!" kemudian aku keluar ruangan papa dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

**.oOo.**

Karena aku sudah bilang sama papa akan membuktikannya sendiri, kini yang dulunya aku sering memperhatikan Kurapika secara diam-diam sekarang naik pangkat menjadi seorang _stalker._ Aku mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, memasak, keluar, bahkan ke toilet pun aku ikuti. tentu saja aku tidak ikut masuk, bisa berbahaya jika aku masuk dan ketahuan itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai anak Bos restoran terkaya.

Sudah seminggu aku meng-_stalker _Kurapika, tapi belum menemukan bukti bahwa kurapika itu sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan dan untungnya Kurapika sepertinya belum sadar bahwa aku meng-_stalker_-nya berarti aku masih selamat atau mungkin…

Ku lihat Kurapika memasuki ruang ganti baju untuk pegawai, ia memang rajin bahkan datang selalu paling pertama. Aku mengendap-endap untuk masuk kedalam, namun ketika ku perhatikan kemana Kurapika? Padahal aku yakin tadi ia masuk kedalam, lalu ku beranikan diri melihat jauh kedalam.

Apa itu tadi? Aku mendengar suara pintu di kunci, jangan-jangan… aku segera berlari menuju pintu namun betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata Kurapika berdiri menyender di depan pintu kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada dan tersenyum ke arah ku atau lebih terlihat menyeringai? Ia maju ke arah ku secara _reflex_ aku mundur, hingga tanpa sadar punggungku sudah menyentuh tembok. Kurapika kemudian mendekat kepadaku dan meletakan kedua tangannya disisi kiri dan kanan kepalaku sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, wajah ku memerah melihat senyumnya yang manis itu. Tapi tidak boleh! Orang yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah perempuan! Masa aku terpesona padanya. "Berani sekali kau terus mengikutiku? Aku tahu kau adalah anak dari Bos-ku. Tetapi kita hanya berdua disini, tidak kan ada yang melihat kita" ucapnya dengan nada determinasi

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin, jadi selama ini dia tahu? Aku membuntutinya? Ya Tuhan… "Apa yang ingin kau pastikan dariku?" Tanyanya lagi pada ku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lidahku kelu aku terlalu takut untuk bicara mengingat hanya kita berdua yang ada di sisni, dan kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku penasaran akan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian aku menjawab "A… aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau itu benar-benar laki-laki atau malah kau itu peremmpuan?" setelah mendengar jawabanku ia tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa, sejenak aku tidak merasa tertekan karena melihatnya tertawa. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menatapku sangat tajam ia mundur 3 langkah dari ku lalu satu-persatu ia mulai melepas pakaian yang ia pakai, astaga ia mau apaaaa? Batinku panik. "K… kau mau apa?" Tanya ku gugup.

Ia sudah selesai melepas kancing terakhir dari kemeja yang ia pakai dan melempar kemeja itu entah kemana "Apa kau masih belum percaya setelah melihat ini, nona Neon?" Tanya-nya kepadaku, aku gugup melihat ke arahnya ya Tuhan… tubuhnya sempurna, kulitnya putih mulus dan dadanya yang bidang. Ternyata dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Masih belum percaya? Apa aku harus memnunjukan bukti yang lain?" ujar Kurapika menyeringai dihadapanku, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan sampai aku melihat ia mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian membuka kancing celananya… apa? "Tiidaaakk… baiklah-baiklah aku percaya bahwa kau itu laki-laki! Sekarang cepat pakai bajumu lagi!" kataku sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hahaha… memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil mentertawakan ku. "Hei" ia memanggilku lantas aku menoleh ke arahnya ia sudah memakai kemejanya tapi belum ia kancingkan, lalu ia kembali mendekat ke arah ku aku kembali terjebak antara tembok dan dirinya kemudian ia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pundak ku dan ia mulai berbisik di telingaku "Pasti menurutmu, aku ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, bukan?" "Ke… kenapa kau bisa tahu?" jawabku pelan "Meski aku terlihat sangat manis, aku ini laki-laki sejati!... aku juga masih menyukai perempuan" ia masih terus berbisik kepada ku.

Ia kembali menatap wajah ku. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada ku aku jadi gugup jika dipandang seperti itu olehnya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir ku.

A… aku dicium olehnya? Kurapika pun melepaskan ciuman singkat di bibir ku "Itu adalah hukuman untuk mu karena kau telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat merepotkan untukku," ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku. Tubuhku yang tadinya bersender di tembok kini merosot kebawah dan kini aku duduk di lantai sambil menyentuh bibirku yang tadi di cium oleh Kurapika, dan kini kurasakan wajah ku memasas lagi. Ternyata Kurapika itu adalah laki-laki dan Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Kurapika.

**The end**

**a/n : ***baca ulang ceritanya* berakhir dengan gaje =,= udah gitu OOC parah, Maklum deh kan Fanfic perdana #ngeles-ditabok- dan iya saya tahu biasanya Kurapika itu di pasangin sama Kuroro, saya juga fujoshi kok, terus kenapa buat pair KurapikaxNeon? Saya pernah liat gambar mereka yang oh-verry-so-sweat di mbah google. hehehe… jadi jangan timpuk saya ya readers. Oke adakah yang bersedia member review, kritik, atau pun saran silahkan tuangkan(?) di kotak review


End file.
